


Don't Cry Anymore

by Calligraphy



Series: Vulpine Raccoonus Fics [1]
Category: Sly Cooper (Video Games), Star Fox Series
Genre: Aftermath of events, Crossover, Crossover Pairing, Feels, M/M, Mentioned Characters, NaNoWriMo, Recount of Events, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 08:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2644859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calligraphy/pseuds/Calligraphy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fox McCloud has been searching for Sly for a long time after he was lost in time when he clashed with Le Paradox. And now, he has finally found him at last. Its a reunion that'll tug at your heart strings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Cry Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> This is my new contribution for NaNoWriMo. And in this story I use the new crossover pairing of Sly Cooper and Fox McCloud, which I like to call Vulpine Raccoonus. I hope that you all enjoy this story. 
> 
> This story was based on a beautiful picture made by Marshall36 of deviantArt. Here's the picture http://marshall36.deviantart.com/art/Don-t-Cry-Anymore-461567098 :)

When you've given up all hope on love you never know when it'll hit you again. And in Fox McCloud's case that was definitely true for him. He had no idea that he would fall in love again, led alone with the legendary master thief Sly Cooper. Although it wasn't exactly love at first sight given how they met. Fox had gone to Earth on a rather forceful vacation made by his crew, and they decided that Paris would be the best choice for said vacation. He was expecting some excitement to happen in the exotic city but what he wasn't expecting was to be the victim of a Sly Cooper theft. Imagine his surprise when he returned to his hotel room to find his valuable gadgetry stolen and several raccoon looking calling cards left in their places. Luckily Fox managed to catch up to the ring tailed thief and while he got back his gadgets there was something Sly took that Fox wouldn't notice missing until they met again.

When that time came Fox realized that it was his heart that was stolen. It was the second surprise involving the thieving raccoon, since Fox assumed his heart was long gone after Krystal had left Star Fox to go back with Star Wolf. For about two years since that event Fox wandered around on the ship feeling lonely and unloved. Then Falco and the others finally got fed up with it and practically shot him down to Earth for a vacation to get his mind off the vixen. And that was how he first met Sly Cooper. Their next meeting would come about two weeks after the raccoon's fight with Clockwerk, which was such a big story it hit the intergalactic news waves, and Fox rushed to Paris to see if Sly was alright. Fox didn't quite understand what compelled him to do such a thing at the time but when he came face to face with that confident smirk he finally understood. Fox McCloud was in love with Sly Cooper, and it seemed like his feelings were returned despite Sly's best efforts to appear like he didn't care. But that didn't stop the friendship that formed between the them.   
  
For the next two years both anthros started talking in person when Fox would come to visit and over video chats. It wasn't long before Sly started having more than platonic feelings and considered telling Fox how he felt. But then came the Klaww Gang debacle in which they stole the Clockwerk Parts and the Cooper Gang set out to retrieve and destroy them. Fox had offered his help but Sly told him that this was something he and his group needed to finish on their own. However once the Klaww Gang was defeated along with the revived Clockwerk, who became Clock-La after Constable Neyla fused with the Clockwerk Frame, Sly ended up on his own when he and his gang split up for some time. Murray and Bentley were hurt in different ways by the events but the scars were equally deep. Murray lost the van and Bentley was left crippled when he got crushed by Clock-La's beak. And both felt guilty over each other. During the time that the gang was apart Fox stayed on Earth to comfort Sly. It seemed to do the trick and brought a genuine smile to the thieving raccoon's face again. Fox soon found himself wanting to make that smile appear more often.

A year and a half passed and Sly managed to get back in touch with Bentley, then a week after that he learned of the Cooper Vault and made it his goal to open the safe. However Sly found out that the evil Dr. M, the genius member of his late father's gang, planned to open up the safe for himself. Sly and Bentley worked to get Murray back but knew that they would need more than the three of them to take on the mad baboon. Again Fox offered his help but Sly didn't want to drag him and his team into it, saying he wanted to make his own team. So along with his friends Sly recruited Murray's teacher The Guru, Penelope, Panda King and Dimitri to assist them in breaking into the Cooper Vault. There were some hard times at first, like Bentley questioning if he was a valued friend to Sly or just a sidekick, but they managed to pull themselves together. However Sly got into a fight with Dr. M just as he got to the end of the gauntlet of the Cooper Vault, and though he tried to reason with him the baboon wouldn't listen. Carmelita then stepped in to help and out of spite Dr. M shot at her and Sly took the hit. Carmelita then fought with Dr. M to finish him off and grabbed Sly then took him out of the Cooper Vault as it was crumbling. Dr. M was so crazy with gold fever over getting the Cooper's treasure though that he didn't leave and ended up getting crushed as the cave collapsed.  
  
While Sly told Fox that he didn't want to drag him into the situation the former still kept a vigilant watch over him, namely by having Carmelita act as his inside helper. After Carmelita saved Sly from the collapsing cave she contacted Fox and told him what happened which prompted the adventurer pilot down to Dr. M's island. The raccoon soon came around and when Fox suggested that he take a vacation the thieving raccoon actually agreed. But first he wanted to move his family's treasure to a new cave and leave his sack and cane as a sign to his team that he was still alive. After that Fox and Sly spent four years together, traveling both Earth and space as they took an extended honeymoon of adventure and romance. It was the happiest four years of their lives.  
  
However some strange things started to happen, and Sly seemed to pick up on it. He didn't tell Fox what it was though and left without a word. The adventurer pilot wondered what it was that drove his lover away but he wouldn't get an answer until some time later. One month after Sly left the Time Space Rift Detector, or TSR Detector for short, on the Star Fox ship picked up massive time shift anomalies on Earth. They tried to pinpoint the exact locations of the anomalies but they always disappeared from the radar before they could get a lead. Three weeks later Fox got a call from Bentley and he explained everything from the cause of the anomalies, to how Le Paradox used a time machine to change history and to how Sly went missing in time. When Bentley said that Sly went missing that was all Fox needed to hear before he joined in the search.

So here he is now, two months later, still searching through all periods of time for Sly's specific energy reading. The adventurer pilot worked tirelessly as he searched for Sly. Even when his crew offered to take over the search for him Fox always said no. He wanted to be the one to hear that blessed 'ding' indicating the scanners had located Sly and he wanted to be the one to go and save him. But as the searched reached the two months and a half mark Fox began to wonder if there was any part of Sly left to find. Deciding that it wouldn't hurt to take a break, and a much needed shower as Slippy said, Fox let Falco take over the scanners while he fixed himself up and got something to eat. Just as he finished his sandwich and drank some of his soda Falco rushed into the kitchen with a scanner pad.

“What is it, Falco?” Fox asked.

Falco looked at Fox with a big smile and showed him the scanner pad. The adventurer pilot looked at the pad and what he saw made him so shocked that he dropped his glass of soda, making the fragile cup crash and its contents spill. The scanner pad showed that it had at long last located Sly Cooper. He was in Ancient Egypt, and if Fox knew his lover he had probably met with his ancestor Slytunkhamen the 1st already. Not wasting any time Fox took a ship down to Earth, went to Paris and told Bentley and the others of his great news.

“Seriously!? You actually found him!?” Bentley asked in a mixture of shock and joy.  
  
“I can't believe it! You actually did it, Fox!” Carmelita exclaimed.  
  
“The Murray has never been happier!” Murray shouted joyously. 

“Yeah baby! You are super cool vulpine in Dimitri's book, Cloud dude. You are aces to the Royal Flush.” Dimitri said.  
  
The Guru spoke in his native language, sounding very happy about the news.  
  
“I agree, Guru. This does indeed lift a heavy burden off our shoulders knowing that Sly Cooper is indeed alive.” Panda King said in agreement.  
  
“This is so great! Thanks a bunch for this, Fox! We couldn't have found Sly without you. Let me just set the time machine to Ancient Egypt and we'll all get ready to...” But Fox suddenly cut Bentley off.

“No.” The adventurer pilot said. Everyone turned to him with shocked expressions at his single word.

“No? But...what do you mean no?” Bentley asked.  
  
“Yeah, McCloud, what's the big deal?” Carmelita asked.  
  
“We want to see Sly and bring him back home now. Why can't we go after him?” Murray asked.  
  
“I know, but....What I meant was that....I want to go to Ancient Egypt myself, and then I'll bring Sly back here.” Fox explained.  
  
The Guru again spoke in his native language, and everyone suddenly seemed to get the idea of Fox's words.  
  
“Oh...I get it now. Well, I guess you took this a lot harder than the rest of us. I can understand why you want to do this on your own, Fox.” Bentley said understandingly.  
  
“Totally. I mean, if I wanted to go save someone I really loved, I'd want to do it myself too.” Murray said.

“We respect your decision in this matter, Honorable Pilot.” Panda King said and gave a bow.

“Right on, daddy-o. Is best to let you go and be Romeo to Cooper's Juliet. Six way too crowded in cozy place made for two.” Dimitri said.

“Thank you all for understanding. I promise I'll bring Sly back when I see him.” Fox said.  
  
“Alrighty then. Let me just set the time period on the time machine and you can get ready.” Bentley said and set the time machine to Ancient Egypt. The machine started whirling and spinning until it made a large green aura portal with an image of Ancient Egypt.  
  
“Good luck, Fox. Bring our Cooper back safe and in one piece.” Carmelita said.  
  
“And take this with you. Its a special tracker I made to follow Sly's energy signature for when we finally located him in time. It should lead you right to him.” Bentley said as he handed Fox the remote looking device.  
  
“Thanks. I'll be back, everyone. And I'll be back with Sly Cooper.” And with that Fox walked through the portal to Ancient Egypt.

In the palace of Slytunkhamen the 1st, the Pharaoh thief had just finished throwing off yet another greedy nobleman who had accused him of stealing from him. He did of course but the man did not deserve to know the truth after the horrible things he did. Right now though the greedy nobleman was the last person on his mind. Slytunkhamen was more concerned about his descendant Sly. Two months and a half ago he had met the younger raccoon who told him all about who he was, his friends, his lover and his current plight of being stuck in Ancient Egypt. Though initially shocked by the declaration Slytunkhamen was all too happy to allow Sly a place in his home until he found a way to return back to his own time. The Pharaoh thief went to the scroll room where he knew Sly would be. The young raccoon often went there to read the many scrolls that Slytunkhamen had collected over the years. Sure enough when the older raccoon walked in there was Sly sitting at a stone table with a scroll spread out. Slytunkhamen walked over to his descendant and laid a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“How are you today, Sly?” Slytunkhamen asked. Sly looked up at his ancestor and gave a small smile.  
  
“Not too bad, all things considered. Just thought I'd do a little reading.” Sly said.

“I see. I don't know if there is much to read here, however, as you have gone through nearly all of the scrolls I have to offer at this current moment.” Slytunkhamen said as he took a seat next to Sly.  
  
“Have I? Well...I guess I didn't really notice. Just trying to distract myself.” Sly said and his face turned into a sad frown. Slytunkhamen looked at his descendant with a sympathetic look, knowing that he was probably trying to distract himself from the fact that he's been here for almost three months and hasn't found a way home yet.  
  
“I know that being apart from those you care for is very difficult, Sly. But I have no doubt that you'll eventually find a way back to your time.” The older raccoon said.  
  
“I know....But I wonder if I'm too late to come back...” Sly trailed off.  
  
“Why? Do you fear that your friends or beloved may replace you?” Slytunkhamen asked.  
  
“Yeah...Especially my beloved.” Sly said, letting the doubt and worry come out as he thought of Krystal returning and taking Fox from him.  
  
“Well, if these friends and lover of yours are as loyal as you told me I do not think you need to worry about the idea of being replaced. Those who truly care for you, my descendant, will not replace you in their heart of hearts. And they will do anything to bring you back. You just have to have faith.” Slytunkhamen said. Sly looked at his ancestor, taking in his wise words, before he smiled. Not a lot but it was better than his long frown.  
  
“Thanks, Slytunkhamen. You definitely have a way with words.” Sly said.  
  
“Of course I do. How do you think I've been able to cover my tracks as a thief?” The Pharaoh thief asked with a grin making Sly laugh. Just then a servant, a fennec fox, walked into the room and bowed before his Pharaoh.

“A thousand pardons, Master, but a visitor has arrived seeking the young Cooper's audience in the throne room.” The servant announced.  
  
“For me? But I don't know anyone outside of the palace.” Sly said.  
  
“Who is this visitor, young one?” Slytunkhamen asked.  
  
“It was a tall man, and a fox like me. Though he doesn't appear of Fennec relation. And he wears very distinctive clothes.” The servant explained, and with each word he spoke Sly's eyes grew larger and his heart raced faster.  
  
“Did he tell you his name?” Sly asked urgently.  
  
“Ah yes...He said his name was Fox McCloud.” The servant answered, and that was all Sly needed to hear.  
  
Without a word Sly grabbed his cane and ran out of the scroll room in great haste to reach the throne room. Half of him felt anxiety at the thought that this might not be real while the other half felt like his greatest wish was granted. For more than two months Sly had been hoping and waiting that his friends or Fox would find him. But even his usually strong resolve was starting to waver until the servant told him who wanted his audience in the throne room. And soon the raccoon made his way into said throne room and halted in his tracks, looking at the sole person standing there. There was no mistaking it. That dusty red fur, those cool green eyes, that sharp soldier's suit and that unforgettable ruby red scarf....It was indeed Fox McCloud standing just a few feet away from him. Fox looked at Sly as the raccoon looked him. Fox then took a slow step forward, like he was in a dream that would end if he moved too fast, and then he spoke.

“Sly.” Fox said, which was just about all he could say. He still couldn't believe he was looking into those chestnut eyes again.  
  
For his part Sly didn't say anything. He just continued to stare at Fox and then his eyes started to sparkle and soon came the flood of tears. Then his grip on his cane loosened until it completely dropped from his hand. But for once Sly didn't care about his cane. All he cared about was the man standing before him. And without a word Sly rushed to the adventurer pilot and tackled him in a strong embrace, sobbing as he held onto Fox for dear life. Fox was able to steady them both to keep from falling and held onto Sly just as tightly. In between his cries the raccoon managed out a few words.  
  
“You found me....You finally found me....I didn't think....I'd ever see....” Sly couldn't finish his sentence as he continued to sob onto the strong chest. But Fox didn't mind the growing wet spot on his uniform. All he cared about was being able to hold Sly once again. And he did, pulling the raccoon even closer as he laid his chin comfortingly atop Sly's head and allowed Sly's tail to curl around his for extra comfort.  
  
“Yes, I found you Sly....Don't cry anymore. I'm here.” Fox said softly.

From the shadows where he stood Slytunkhamen the 1st watched with an approving smile as Fox held and comforted his descendant. He could easily see that the two loved each other very much. And for Sly to reveal his emotional side like this so easily means that Fox is as special as Sly described. The Pharaoh thief had no doubt that the two would be very happy together, and silently gave them his blessing. After Sly took a moment to let out his tears he gathered his cane, bid farewell to Slytunkhamen and his servants then went back to the present with his lover.  

When the anthros returned to the present time the Cooper gang had a great reunion party from dusk to dawn. Soon everything started to become normal once again now that Sly was back. And Fox McCloud swore from then on that he would always be there for Sly and stop his tears even if he said he didn't need him to. The raccoon didn't mind the vow at all and soon realized that just as he stole Fox's heart without trying he had stolen Sly's with even less effort. But unlike the Thievious Raccoonus or his cane Sly wasn't in a rush to steal it back. In fact he wouldn't mind letting Fox keep his heart for quite a long time.  
  
 _Finis~_


End file.
